Oops
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: It's been three years since kagome first met Inuyasha. And he has finallay dicided to purpose to kagome! YAAAY! Why is it called 'Oops' you ask? Well, You have to read it to find out!
1. I'm confused

Oops.  
By: LunaGirl2001  
Chapter one: I'm confused.  
  
Hey there! Luna Girl's here! And this is the first fanfic that I'm putting on fanfiction.net! Please like it!  
  
"Are you really going to go through with it?" Miroku asked. "I love her. I want to be with her forever." Was Inuyasha's reply. The two guys were waiting for Sango, Kagome, and Shippou, who were getting supplies from Kaede's village. "So. When are you going to ask her?" Miroku wondered. "I was thinking sometime today." a thought struck Inuyasha. "Uh.Miroku.you didn't tell anyone about this.did you?" "Me?" Miroku said innocently, "oh, heavens no. I would never tell your secrets. Besides, how could I when you never told me who would be the lucky lady?" Inuyasha sighed, "Well, I guess you're right."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kagome asked. "Yep!" Sango said grinning, "Miroku told me that Inuyasha was going to purpose!" "But how do you know it's to me?" Kagome asked. "Well, duh!" Sango answered, "It's so obvious that he's in love with you! Who else would it be?" "R-really?" Sango nodded. Kagome was so happy that she ran back to camp.dropping all the supplies she was carrying along the road. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her' Sango thought to herself as she and Shippou picked up all the stuff left along the road.  
  
"Inuyasha, the others are returning!" Miroku shouted to the tree above him. Inuyasha leaped down and stood next to Miroku. "Wait a minute.it's only Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "hmm. She sure looks happy." 'Perfect.' Miroku thought, grinning ear to ear. "I'm going to go and get the others." And before Inuyasha could say another word, he ran off.  
  
'Better now than never.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He took a deep breath and Kagome ran to him. "Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling. "Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said using his ears to scan for intruders. "Kagome," he said smiling, "I wasn't to know if.if I could speak with you *turns to a bush beside them* alone! " "Sure Inuyasha." Kagome answered trying to hold back her excitement. Together they walked off. Three heads popped out of the bush that Inuyasha was just talking to. "Aw.just when it was good." Miroku sighed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at the forest, near the well. Inuyasha took a quick look around and then turned to Kagome. "Kagome," he said, "it's been three years since I first met you. And over time I began to care for your safety. Kagome, I want to protect you forever." 'Here it comes!' Kagome thought happily. "Kagome, will you-" "Oi! Kagome!"  
  
Talk about bad timing. Kouga ran to the pair with tornadoes trailing him.  
"What are you doing here Kouga?" Inuyasha said trying to hold in his  
anger.  
[For once!]  
"To get my woman and bring her home." Kouga answered.  
"Your woman huh?" Inuyasha growled.  
Kouga grinned. "Yes."  
"Oh yeah?!?" quickly, Inuyasha closed his eyes, grabbed Kagome's  
hands, and said to her, "W-will you be my bride?"  
"Uh.sure.I'd be happy to."  
  
Inuyasha froze. That wasn't Kagome's voice. He opened his eyes. There  
before him was.Ayame! He just purposed to Ayame!! And.and.SHE SAID  
YES!!  
Kouga burst out laughing. "Thanks, dog-turd! Now I have Kagome, and I  
don't have to worry about that nagging Ayame!"  
Ayame punched Kouga.  
"Kagome, did you see that?" Kouga said holding his head, "now do you  
see why I never wanted to marry her?"  
{Silence}  
"Kagome?"  
  
Everyone turned to Kagome. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears.  
"Congratulations Ayame." She said, "Inuyasha couldn't have made a  
better choice."  
She ran into the forest, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
"Kagome!" both Kouga and Inuyasha shouted chasing her. Sango,  
Shippou, and Miroku- who followed the pair to watch- ran after  
Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
All alone, Ayame grinned evilly. "Heh heh heh." she snickered. "With  
this new engagement, I'm going to make Kouga so jealous that he'll be  
begging me to marry him!" she laughed evilly to herself.  
  
Meanwhile.  
"Wait a minute," Kouga said to himself, "I have jewel shards in my  
legs. Why am I not using them?" and Kouga zoomed off at super-speed.  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of the forest on a rock her face in her  
hands. Kouga gently put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Kouga." Kagome said lifting her head.  
"now you know why I never liked that mutt." Kouga answered. "you can  
never trust a half breed like him."  
"Did he.ever say that he liked Ayame?" Kagome asked.  
[uh oh]  
Kouga saw his chance. "oh, yes." He answered trying not to smile," he  
fell in love with her at first sight. Her red hair, her green eyes,  
how she was so-"  
Kagome felt too heartbroken to hear anymore. She stood up and tightly  
wrapped her arms around the first person she saw. Kouga.  
  
Little did she know that behind her a certain henyou had just arrived.  
Inuyasha stared.  
'What's going on?' Inuyasha thought, 'why was Kagome hugging Kouga?!'  
Kouga noticed Inuyasha. He grinned and mouthed to him 'she's mine'.  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'no way you stupid wolf!' Inuyasha mouthed  
back.  
'oh yeah?' Kouga mouthed.  
  
Kouga took Kagome's hands in his own.  
"Kagome, I'll never betray you will you be mine?"  
If Inuyasha wasn't so shocked over the situation, he would have killed  
Kouga. But.he didn't.  
"you're right Kouga. Inuyasha has Ayame. I accept.  
{there will be a slight pause while you scream  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'}  
  
a conversation was heard behind a tree and a bush.  
"two proposals in one day." Miroku said.  
"hey Shippou, what are you writing on that notepad?" Sango asked  
noticing the kitsune.  
"nothing!"  
  
Ayame ran into the scene.  
"wow, (pant pant) you guys sure can run fast!" Ayame said smiling.  
Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha, when did you come?"  
"just in time." He answered. He walked up to Kouga and.shook.his.hand!  
0.o  
"congratulations on finally winning her heart!" he smiled.  
Kouga was scared. Inuyasha put an arm around Ayame.  
"Why don't you guys stay for a while?" Inuyasha asked happily.  
"uh.ok." Kouga answered.  
"it's alright with me!" Ayame answered.  
  
Later.  
Shippou: Luna! I've got great stuff today!  
Luna Girl: great! Let's see it!  
Shippou: hold it. *holds out hand* I don't work for free.  
Luna Girl: yes. One lollipop.  
Shippou: this is some good stuff, I was thinking more like five.  
Luna Girl: two.  
Shippou: three.  
Luna Girl: done! *hands over candy*  
Shippou: I never knew that being a 'mole' could be so tasty! *gives  
Luna Girl the fore mentioned pad.*  
Luna Girl: Inuyasha purposed to Ayame?!? This will be a great fic!!  
Thanks Shippou!  
Shippou: no problem. As long as you keep giving me lollipops, I'm  
happy to help!  
Luna Girl: I'm going to go put this on fanfiction.net. you be good  
now!  
Shippou: sure thing! See you tommarow! 


	2. A date?

Oops  
Chapter two: a date?  
By: LunaGirl2001  
  
This is Luna girl speaking. There will now be a slight pause while you say 'who cares?' Ok enough of that. Hi! Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! Oh yeah, Shippou wanted me to tell everyone that he will be a 'mole' for any writers who will pay in lollipops. (No avocado please.) I've already told some of my friends so. "Wow Shippou, you sure attract a lot of attention." Kagome said handing over a box addressed to him. Shippou gleefully opened the box and inside it was filled with lollipops and a letter. He opened the wrapper of one of the pops and read the letter. "That's his 16th one!" Kouga said in shock. [I have a lot of friends ^_^] "Where could all these be coming from?" Sango asked. Shippou interrupted the conversation. "Kagome do you have a really big box?" "Why Shippou?" "Because this girl asked me if I could mail her Inuyasha" Shippou answered.  
  
Inuyasha whacked Shippou upside his head. Ayame ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. "No! I won't let anyone take my Inuyasha!" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's peeved expression. "Don't worry Ayame, I'd never leave."  
  
"Oh brother." Miroku scoffed. "Engaged on day and they're already acting like newlyweds." "Sad, isn't it?" Sango sighed. "Yes, very." A large cloud of dust appeared as Ayame and Inuyasha fought with Sango and Miroku. "Osuwari!" *Slam* "Are you alright dear?" Ayame asked. "Feh!" Inuyasha sighed and stormed off. "Wait for me dear!" Ayame called to Inuyasha following him.  
  
In the next clearing. Inuyasha was sitting on a rock as Ayame entered. "Dear," she said, "what's wrong?" Inuyasha sulked. "Was it something I did?" she asked. "No. It's not you." Inuyasha said. "I hate to admit it, but they were right. I don't know how engaged people are supposed to act." "I see what you mean. When Kouga purposed to me, he left." Ayame answered.  
  
"No way! Did Inuyasha say 'they were right'?" Sango said form the bush she was hiding in. "That's a switch!" Miroku said from behind his tree. "I guess miracles do happen!" Kouga said {also in a bush}. "Be quiet! They're gonna hear us!" Kagome whispered. {Hidden in the bush with Kouga} {Shippou is writing all this down}  
  
Ayame clapped her hands together. "I know! Let's go on a date!" "A what?" "A date!" she repeated, "I read all about them in a manga book of Kagome's. The couple went to a bookstore, got something to eat, and took a walk in the park." "That stuff sounds boring." Inuyasha said, "but the food sounds good. We'll go to Kagome's time. the food's better there." "Ok! =D" Ayame said, "how about tomorrow night?" "Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said. Suddenly his ears twitched. He picked up a conviently placed rock and threw it into a certain bush. Nothing happened. "What was that for?" Ayame asked. "Nothing." Inuyasha answered. "I just thought that I heard the stupid wimpy wolf." All the while, inside that bush everyone was trying to hold back a very angry Kouga with on e black eye. [Looks like Inuyasha has better aim that he think]  
  
"Money? Why are you asking for money?" Inuyasha sighed "I'm going ton a 'date' with Ayame and you once said that you can't get any food with that weird paper called money." "You're going on a date?" "Yes." "In my time?" "Were you even listening?" "When?" "Tomorrow night." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "That doesn't give us much time!" she pulled him to the well. "Where are we going?" "To get you some new clothes silly!" Kagome said as she pushed him into the well.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Inuyasha said as Kagome pushed a hat over his ears. "No offence Inuyasha," Kagome answered, "but compared to what we wear now, you look like a reject from the 60's." "Hey!" Kagome rummaged through a drawer in an old chest. "You'll have to wear some of my grandpa's clothes, there's no way that you'd fit in Souta's" she pulled out a shirt and handed it to Inuyasha. "And you call me a reject from the 60's!" Inuyasha said holding up the t- shirt he was holding with bright colors and Hawaiian prints on it. "I just wanted you to hold it for a second." Kagome answered, "Ah here we are!" Kagome handed Inuyasha a plain blue t-shirt and an old pair of faded jeans. "That's better." Inuyasha said. "I'll wait outside for you." Kagome said closing the door to the bedroom.  
  
20 minutes later. "It's about tine Inuyasha!" Kagome said," what took you so long?" "Hey it's not my fault that you time's clothes are so weird." Inuyasha said. 'But then again they are kind of cool.' he thought to himself. "Isn't it great how in anime, manga, and fanfics you can hear what the people are thinking?" Shippou whispered to himself. He came along to get this scoop. [Ain't he great?]  
  
"You'll need one of these.these.these." "Kagome, I'm only going out for one night!" Inuyasha said underneath the piles of clothing that he was carrying. "Yes," she answered, "but I've wanted to buy you new clothes for a long time! Now you have some stuff to wear when you come to my time!"  
  
After Kagome paid for the stuff, [she's got to be some kind of millionaire] she handed Inuyasha one of the bags. "Here Inuyasha, try this on. I want to see how it looks on you." "Alright." Inuyasha said. He grabbed the bag and took off his shirt. Undoubtedly he caught every eye in the whole store. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said stopping him from grabbing his belt, "what re you doing?" "Changing." "But not in the middle of the store!" Kagome said blushing, "go into a bathroom or something!" "What's a bathroom?" The crowd's eyes bulged. Kagome turned d redder [at all possible]. "Just.get in there!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha into a men's room.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" "No." Yes, it was Kagome's three best friends. "Who was that?" one of her friends asked. "Oh him?" Kagome answered, "His name's Inuyasha. He's my...um." "Oh I get it! He's your lover!" "When's the baby due?" "WHAT! No! I'm not-he's not-" Kagome shouted. "Calm down Kagome," one of her friends said, "now that you're 18 you don't have to worry about being arrested or anything-" "Why would I do something like that when I'm engaged to-" "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!?" "Leave her alone." A strong voice said from behind Kagome.  
  
Their Inuyasha stood in his new clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket in top, (it was on sale.) and a new pair of pants. "Oh my gosh!" Kagome's friends said, "He looks so hot!" "No wonder she dumped Houjo!" "Houjo? Whose Houjo?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "An old friend and classmate of mine." She answered. " 'Friend?' you mean like a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked. "No! He's just." Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Wait till Kouga hear about this!" and with that he grabbed the bags and ran off at super speed. "No Inuyasha! Wait! It's not what it seems!" Kagome shouted chasing him, and then suddenly a teenage girl with short red hair tied with a blue bow chased Kagome. And everyone in the store was seriously thinking of calling the loony bin. Kagome's friends stared. "Who's Kouga?" "Has Kagome become some kind of prostitute?" "Was it just me, or did that last person have a tail?"  
  
Kagome finally caught up with Inuyasha and when he was about to go into the well. "Now listen here Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to him, "Houjo tried to be my boyfriend, but I contually said no." "Like Kouga." Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't think of a comeback. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha jumped into the well. "Hey you! Get back here!"  
  
*** Luna Girl: what's new Shippou? Shippou: lots. Oh, and thanks for telling all your friends about my business! Now I have more lollipops than Kagome ever gave me! Luna Girl: so from now on you will work for free? Shippou: not a chance. Luna Girl: meanie. *Hands over lollipops* Luna Girl: so that's the second chapter! I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, what should Inuyasha and Ayame do on their date? And should they go for pizza or cheeseburgers? Plz tell me in a review! Luv ya! ^_^ 


	3. can't remember

Oops.  
  
By: LunaGirl2001  
  
Chapter Three: Baka Inuyasha!  
  
YAY!! I got more reviews!! *Dances around waving fans* People actually think I'm funny! YAY! I can't thank you enough! Now, Enough of my babbling! Let's get on with the show! … I mean, fic. ^_^   
  
BTW, I've never been to Tokyo [heck, I've never even been out of California] so I have no clue whatsoever what things are like in Tokyo. So, don't count on there being a roller coaster going down Main Street.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha bounded out of the well and ran to Kaede's village. But just standing outside her house was Shippou, reading a letter and eating a candy.  
  
"What'cha doing Shippou?" Inuyasha asked snatching the letter out of his hands.  
  
"Oh! I uh...um… the girl scouts are selling cookies!" Shippou shouted trying to take the letter back. [How does Shippou know what the girl scouts are?]   
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"INUYASHA-SAMA!"   
  
Ayame came out of nowhere and hugged Inuyasha. Shippou grabbed his letter and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Welcome back dear!" Ayame said. "You look really nice!"  
  
Kouga came out of the hut. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She'll be back soon." Inuyasha said pulling off Ayame, "Though you really should know what I just found out."  
  
"And what is that?" Kouga asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, just that she's cheating on you that's all"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to hold back his grin. "And by way of her friends, I found out that she probably a prostitute!" [That's a lie!]   
  
Anime flames surrounded the person who had just entered behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Is it just me or has it gotten hotter?"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
{Slam}   
  
Yep. It was Kagome.  
  
5,000 'osuwari' 's later…  
  
"WAAAH!! You're so mean Kagome!! Inuyasha can't go on a date with me if he has a concussion!!" Ayame wailed.  
  
"Calm down. He's probably just unconscious." Kouga said, "A thick skull like his can't break easily."   
  
"I have an idea how to wake him up!" Miroku said looking helpful. He whispered something to Ayame, and she happily ran off.  
  
"Serves him right!" Kagome said stomping into the hut.  
  
The others followed her.  
  
"Though, I think he was only just joking…" Sango said.  
  
"So you're taking his side?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that he's got Ayame now. Why would he try to make things go wrong between you and Kouga? Unless…"  
  
"…He still has feelings for you." Miroku continued.  
  
Suddenly there was a big splash, and loud shrill howl coming from outside.   
  
"Ayame's back!" Miroku said.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku smiled innocently. "I just told her that if you dump a bucket of ice water over his head, he would wake up. Especially if you took off his shirt first."   
  
"Mi…ro... ku…"   
  
Suddenly Miroku was pummeled by a storm of clawed fists.  
  
"Yep. It worked alright." Sango sighed.  
  
The next day…  
  
"Look Kagome. I got you're stupid clothes. Now will you give me some money already?"  
  
"If you think they're so stupid, why are you still wearing them?" Kagome answered.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked the stuff modern people wear.  
  
"That's because...my regular clothes are still in your time!" Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kagome pulled a twenty. "Give me one good reason why I should help you."   
  
"Because…" Inuyasha thought hard. "Because…I'm…I'm sorry that I was teasing you.  
  
"That's better." Kagome said. She pulled out of her pocket her wallet, and threw it to Inuyasha. Inside was three twenties and a five.  
  
"Try not to use it all." Kagome said turning around.  
  
"That's it?" Inuyasha asked, "no 'osuwari's or nothing?"  
  
"No." Kagome answered, " You apologized. Besides you were just teasing."  
  
"Damn! If I knew that you'd be such a pushover, I would have let Kouga have you years ago!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"Won't he ever learn?" a voice called from Inuyasha.   
  
Behind him stood Shippou, Kouga, and Ayame. Ayame was also wearing a modern outfit; a high collar sleeves shirt, and a mini-skirt to match. Her hair was styled in its usual ponytail style, but it was brushed so it looked silky and shiny. She was wearing a pair of white sneakers that had a strap in the back, and low cut socks.  
  
"Wow, you look nice." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Arigato, are you ready?" Ayame said blushing a little bit.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha answered, "let's go.   
  
Together they walked to the well and jumped in. out of nowhere, Sango and Miroku appeared.  
  
"Do you think your three shards will be enough?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Hai. " Miroku answered. "If they can go just by using Inuyasha's ability, we can too."  
  
And with that, they followed Inuyasha and Ayame.  
  
"So what will we do first?" Ayame asked. she reached over and held his hand.  
  
"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Inuyasha answered quickly letting go.  
  
"So what's there to eat in Kagome's time?" Ayame asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "well, there's ramen, and ice cream, candy..."   
  
Both canine Youkai stopped.  
  
"That is the tastiest-smelling food I have ever smelled in my entire life!" Ayame said.  
  
"You could say that again!" Inuyasha said, "it's coming from that building!" Inuyasha pointed to a building that had a big sign reading 'Tony's pizza parlor'.  
  
"Let's eat there." they said in unison  
  
"I want two of the largest pizza's that you have!" Inuyasha said slamming down a twenty. "With everything on 'em!!"  
  
"You're kidding right?" the guy behind the counter said laughing.  
  
"Nope!" Ayame said, "and make it fast!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Ayame looked at the pizza in front of her. "Whoa, could they get any bigger?"  
  
"What? Too big for a wittle wolves' tummy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No." Ayame answered, "I just think that cute puppy like you'd be unable to finish a big meal like this."  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You bet." Ayame said grinning.  
  
"Loser has to kiss Miroku." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
  
  
Both Inuyasha and Ayame started to stuff pizza into their mouths.  
  
"Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick..." Sango said watching the pair eats.  
  
"Well what do you expect?" Miroku said, "Inuyasha and Ayame are canines. "They were never taught manners."   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Shippou, when did you come?" Sango asked.  
  
"Same time you did." Shippou answered, "I was disguised as houshi-sama's staff."  
  
"Why did you come?"   
  
"I'm afraid that information is classified."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Oh look! They're finishing!" Shippou said trying to change the subject.  
  
  
  
"Muhmih!" Inuyasha shouted, mouth full. He quickly swallowed. But not quickly enough.  
  
"FINISHED!!!" Ayame shouted standing up. "You lose Inuyasha!"  
  
"No fair!!"  
  
"Come on, you know I won!" Ayame said, "and you lose the bet!"  
  
Miroku looked puzzled. "What bet are they talking about?"  
  
"I don't know." Sango answered, "We hid too far away to hear anything."  
  
Shippou smiled and wrote in his notepad.  
  
[I'm evil. I know. ^_^]  
  
"{Sigh} Ayame. Will you PLEASE stop teasing me?" Inuyasha said as they left the parlor.  
  
"Hee hee! Sorry dear!" Ayame said, "so… what next?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha answered. "You decide."  
  
"Um...let's go in that!" Ayame said pointing.  
  
"A Ferris wheel?" Inuyasha asked, "I thought those were only in kagome's mangas."  
  
"You read those too?" Ayame said.  
  
"Well...only once or twice." Inuyasha said, " when I was really bored and there was nothing to do." he quickly added.  
  
"What's your favorite manga?"  
  
"Ranma 1/2--uh-I mean-why would you care?"  
  
After the Ferris wheel they went on roller coaster. Soon they had ridden every ride in the whole amusement park.   
  
"Ayame-sama," Inuyasha said getting off the ride called 'the tornado', [I Luv that ride!] "It's getting late. We'd better go."  
  
"Ok..."Ayame said spinning in circles. Not realizing it, she almost ran into a tree.   
  
Inuyasha stopped her and sweatdroped. "Maybe we'd better take a walk before we go."  
  
"alright dear!" ayame said trying to walk in a straight line.  
  
"Aw, do we have to go?" Shippou asked leaving the ride.   
  
"Appears so." Sango said.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Looks like they're heading toward that park. I guess they want to lose dizziness before leaving."  
  
"say," Sango asked, " have you noticed how whenever Ayame tries to be affectionate to Inuyasha, he's always let go and avoided it?"  
  
"Yeah," Miroku commented, "do you think that he may not like her after all?"  
  
"mabye." sango said, "but we'd better follow just in case."  
  
The trio followed at a safe distance.  
  
"Dear," Ayame said holding tightly to Inuyasha's arm, "I had fun. Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem. I almost had fun too." Inuyasha said pulling her off.  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"I lost the worst bet on the face of the earth."  
  
Ayame burst out laughing. "I'm sorry dear, but it was your bet."   
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"see? he did it again!" Miroku said pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippou, stop moving!" Sango whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango-sama!" Shippou said, "But this is a bush of yellow daises!"  
  
"So what?" Miroku said, "yellow not you're color?"  
  
"no, yellow's a really nice color!" Shippou said, "it's just.... I'm.... I'm... al.. aller.. AACHOO!! ...allergic."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. 'I knew we were being followed!' he thought to himself. He looked over at the bush where he heard the tiny sneeze came from. His super-sensitive ears heard the voices of Sango Shippou and Miroku.  
  
'Kagome sent them to spy on me!' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'and if I tell Ayame then...oh no.'   
  
"Something wrong dear?" Ayame asked. "You're face is turning red."  
  
"N-nothing." Inuyasha thought for a minute. 'I am NOT going to kiss... wait. Those jerks will tell Kagome everything that's happened. And they must have noticed how little I've made physical contact with Ayame! Then I guess I'll have to make it up right now before they spill their guts to Kagome.'  
  
"Ayame." Inuyasha said, smiling.   
  
"Yes, dear?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Close you're eyes."  
  
She did thus and Inuyasha gently lifted her chin. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
0_o   
  
  
  
******  
  
Luna girl: HE DID WHAT!?!?!  
  
Shippou: he kissed her!  
  
Luna Girl: NO WAY!!  
  
Shippou: if I weren't able to hear thoughts, I would have punched him. He thinks Kagome sent us, so that we could tell that he didn't really like her!  
  
Luna girl: he doesn't?  
  
Shippou: No! He just wants to get back at Kagome!  
  
Luna Girl: well.... THIS is going to be interesting.  
  
Luna Girl: So, there it is. I wrote this chappie to help all those reviewers who keep on asking me if inuyahsa is going to marry Ayame. But they say, don't beleve everything you see, and only half of what you hear! {hint hint} Please keep reviewing! Toodles! ^_^ 


End file.
